Lazy Mornings
by spazzgirl
Summary: sometimes the best mornings are the lazy ones. NaruSaku AU fic


**Lazy Mornings**

**Guess who decided to make another fluff NaruSaku fic… MEEEEEE!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Someone stop me so I can actually work on my current stories, also I'm still working on the newest chapter for "It Is What It Is."**

**Anyways this is going to be something really short because it's just all cute stuff and I'm getting cavities about it.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_sometimes the best mornings are the lazy ones_

**ENJOY!**

**Ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 25**

The sun shone through closed curtains and softly shining on the bed. One of the residents of said bed got up and stretched. It was a female with pink hair and soft creamy skin. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was her husband of seven years sleeping safe and sound. Sakura gently brushed his hair aside and couldn't help but giggle at how long his hair was getting.

She put on a red button up shirt that was on the floor and used it to cover her naked breast, the shirt managed to go past her underwear and up to her thighs. The rosette walked out of the room and into the hallway, she entered another room and smiled. Greeting her, was none other than Naruto and Sakura's pride and joy.

Their three month year old baby boy, Shinachiku.

The young Uzumaki looked exactly like his father, minus the eyes and nose. His hair was a bit lighter than his father and the young babe had inherited his mother's forehead.

"Good morning Shina-chan," the mother was answered with a soft coo.

Gently she scooped the baby into her arms and rubbed her nose against his. The baby boy laughed at the display of affection and did the same thing back. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her beautiful son, though she shook her head as soon as the youngest Uzumaki let out a yawn.

"Still sleepy, huh?"

The rosette pulled his hood over his small head and smiled at the fox ears the hood had. The fox hooded onesie was a gift from his Aunt Ino, the platinum blonde just gushed at how adorable her godson looked in it. Sakura could feel the young child nuzzling against her bosom as she headed back to the room where Naruto was still sleeping. The moment the rosette climbed into the bed with their child, Naruto got up.

"I guess he just wanted to sleep with us." Naruto pointed out as he brushed the stray strand of hair from his son's face.

He watched, with a gentle smile on his face, as his child was getting comfortable between the two parents. Sakura watched with a small smile as her husband was gently stroking their child. Shinachiku whined a bit and cuddled a bit more towards his father, and let out a happy sigh as his father cradled him against his chest.

It was times like these, that the two of them could enjoy a nice quiet morning with their firstborn. Sakura always loved the lazy mornings because she got to see her two boys having a father and son moment, such as the one that was present. She could remember how nervous Naruto was when he found out he was becoming a father, but in the end pulled through. He had been so scared it wouldn't be a good father to their son, though the rosette would always reassure him.

Sakura giggled softly as she heard the soft and gentle snores that was coming from both father and son. It didn't take a real genius to notice how similar the two were especially when it came to their sleeping habits. Both were clingy, would tend to drool, and would give out a cute little fox like whine, oh and then there was the nose twitching too.

The rosette decided to join the blonde duo into dreamland. Once Sakura slept behind the younger blonde, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, so the two were sleeping on both sides of their son, while the child was in the middle. Shinachiku let out another happy sigh as he slept safely in the arms of his parents.

The sun gave another gentle shine onto the family as they continued to sleep peacefully.

**END**

**I AM TRASH**

**That is all**


End file.
